Our Normal Lives
by Brazilian Phoenix
Summary: They decided that they had already fight enough,and went to a little break.Where?School!KaixOC,TalaxOC,TysonxHil,ReixMariah,JohnnyxOC,HitoshixOC,MaxxEmily and a lot more!School, relationships, a teenager NORMAL life!Ok maybe not that normal.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!

**Notes:**1:This is my first fic ever, so please consider it if it sucks; 2: English is my **second** language, you can see by my penname that I'm brazilian, so my first language is portuguese, so it'll probably have some grammar erros, if there is some absurd, tell me, please!

**About the story:**It's after the end of the anime, they are the champions and they'll have some battles, but I'm going to focus in their normal lives, like school and relationships, so if you're looking for beyblades battles you're in wrong place.There will be a lot of pairings, but I'm going to focus more in some of them than in the others.It's going to have some OOCness, so if you like to see the characters the way they are in the anime/manga and don't wanna see them in another way...

_Ages:_

Kai:17

Tyson:16

Rei:17

Max:16

Tala:17

Hitoshi:20

Johnny:17

Mariah:17

Hillary:16

The others will have their ages shown in the story. Oh, and I'm sorry if Hitoshi(Hiro) isn't that older of the others, but I had to make him be 20 years old or it wasn't going to work.

The story is going to be placed in Bakuten, Japan. The way their scholl works is some kind of a brazilian/american mix, so I'm going to explaing some things: here in Brazil we're put in a class in the beggining of the year (like class 107) and we're going to be in this same class till the end of the year, with the same people in all the subjects, it's going to be the same in this fic. Here in Brazil the scholl starts at 7:30 AM and ends at noon, and for what I know scholl at USA, Canada, Japan and others, starts a little later and ends in the afternoon. In this fic it's going to be more like this: scholl starts at 8:45 AM and ends at 3:00 PM, and if they have some extra class it's after 3:00 PM. It's probably the same as in USA and Japan(and a lot of other countries), and I'm sorry if you're reading about something that you already know, but I really don't know how EXACTLY a scholl in this contries works, so...

When you start to read this fic you'll probably think it will be a big drama, but NO. I'll put humor on it, but like any teenager life it'll have some LITTLE drama, but it'll have a good ending.

"-"talk

'-'thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I **don't** own Beyblade and any of its characters, but I do own my OCs, that are going to show up through the time.

**Our Normal Lifes**

**Prologue**

VUUUUUM!

The silver and the green beyblades were starting to make more sparks than normal because of their eagerness.

"And then she said 'But I wasn't there!', I just froze, I couldn't move out of my chair!"A female voice said, trying to sound scared, but couldn' hide the eagerness in her voice.

"You have to tell this to her!"A girl, next to the one who was telling the story, said eagerly.

"When she sees what I did to my blade..."A scared male voice said not very far away from the girls.

"I'm crazy to see how she looks like now. After all, a month can be a pretty long time to some people."

He couldn't even recognize if it was a male or female voice anymore, he was too lost in his own thoughts, but whoever that had said it, was saying the truth.

That last month to him was like hell. He knew everyone was missing her, but him...

Five months ago his dream had started, he thought he was the happiest person in the world, people thought he couldn't even feel happyness, but he didn't care anymore, not that he ever had cared about what people thought about him, just what she thought, of course. But he didn't even bother to listen anymore, he was too busy thinking about her.

He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in his whole life. He was so happy he even wanted to laugh! But his day was completed only when he heard her laugh and say, among giggles, that he caused it. Her laugh was so good to him, he never had heard such thing before, it was perfect.

When he was with her, he just wanted to hold her against him and say stupid things to her that made she laugh.

Four months.

His dream had last four months.

Four months that had past very fast,too fast to him, he enjoyed every single second,but it was still too fast.

Four months in heaven,then he was kicked out of there and fell hard on his face directly on hell.

She just came to him that day, and said she just couldn't take it anymore. He was lost, he hadn't understand what she meant, but he intented to ask her in the other day, when everything was going to be calmed down. But she was gone, she had gone to a trip to the other side of the world without giving him a answer to his questions. He was left there to deal with his hell all alone.

But now, today, she was coming back.

He didn't know if he wanted to see her. He really didn't.

He didn't know if he could see her so soon again. If he coud see her smile and hear her laugh again.

He didn't even know if she could smile and laugh already. If she couldn't, that would make him sad, because he loved her smile and her laugh, and it'd be his fault if she couldn't laugh anymore.

But if she could, it would make him wonder if he could be so special to someone that, if they lost each other, the person couldn't smile again for a while.

He really didn't know what he wanted.

"Hey, listen everyone!"He heard one of the girls say, and eveyone went silent. He opened his eyes, he could hear a car stopping, doors openning and closing, some people talking, the car being started again and then...screams.

"You really have nothing inside your head, do you?"A female voice said really loud.

"How could I know that I couldn't throw that thing on the floor?"Someone shout back, this time a boy.

"You don't just throw someone else's things, Tyson!"The girl screamed a second before she opened the gates. She came in fuming, her brown eyes could kill anyone that dared to stay in her way, especially Tyson.

"For Christ, Hilary! You take things too seriously!" Tyson said, while passing the gate, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! It ALWAYS has to be my fault, hasn't it?" Hilary screamed back, at this time, everyone had already forgotten what the two of them had went out to do , and were rolling their eyes when they were catch by surprise.

"Oh please! Shut the hell up you two!You should be helping me to carry this thing! Not trying to get each other attentions with your screams! You can do this any other time!"Said a girl behind Tyson and Hillary, now redder than a tomato,that was trying to pull a giant trunk, throught the dojo's gate, with her.

Everyone went silent for a moment to stare at her and try to see any differece. He wasn't a exception.

She didn't seem too different. Her black hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, a little longer than he remembered it was, she didn't seem any taller, but she was definetly tanner, her skin contrasted with her white shirt and light blue jeans, her lemon-green sandals were matching her fingerless glove, that went till her elbow, in her right arm. He remembered that not even him had ever seen her without a glove in her right arm, and always a glove that went till her elbow. She always changed it, she has hundreds of them at her house. And today it was lemon-green.

'Matching her eyes.' He thought. He couldn't read what was behind her expression, her green eyes. He couldn't see if she was sad, happy, tired,...nothing.

But then he saw it. When Tyson, still blushing like mad, had closed the gate and taked her trunk, Max ran to her and hugged her, with a big smile, and throw her to the floor. Firstly she just smiled, then, when she sees his face with a big smile, she starts to laugh and hug him back. Everyone was amazed at how natural she seemed, they didn't expect that, but her smile and her laugh, as always, was contagious, and soon everyone was laughing with them, and hugging her.

Everyone except him. For some reason he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he just stared at her.

'She is back.' Was everything he could think.

Kisara Kytsui, the dream and the nightmare of Kai Hiwatari's life, is back.

So here it is!So let me know if you like it, hate it, thought it was too dramatic(thought I already said it's not going to be drama), anything, let me know your opinion, so PLEASE review.

'-' BP!


	2. Vigilant Eyes

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I can give you lots of excuses, but none of them will be true, except the one that say that I was too lazy, soooooorry!

OK, cutting the crap and on with the story!

Oh! Just a little note: in this fic Kai's eyes will be like in G Revolution, purple. Did anyone notice that in each season his eyes changed of color (contact lenses maybe?hehehe¬¬) ? Red, gray and purple. Really strange...

And eveyone else will be like that too, G-Revolution eyes, alright?

**BP:** OK! So here is the continuation of ONL.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade and never will TT-TT. BUT, I do own Kisara Kytsui YEY!-

**Our Normal Lifes**

**Chapter One:Vigilant Eyes**

"How was it there?"

"Look at your skin!"

"What about the guys?"

"Look at your skin!"

"How was your family there?"

"Look at your skin!"

"SHUT UP Mariah!"

Everyone was already inside the dojo and eager to know how was her trip, but Mariah obviously wanted to make she notice her own skin more than anything, but it can be notice that not everyone agreed with Mariah,as they wanted to know how was her trip.

"OK, OK!" Mariah said shyly.

"Take it easy everyone." Her very smooth voice said "We have plenty of time here, I can answer all of your questions, if you let me talk,of course!" Kisara Kytsui, the green eyed girl that just came back from Brazil, said when she caugh Rei's eyes with a hint of anger to Hillary and Mariam, the two that yelled at Mariah to shut up.

Everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the principal, and larger, room in the dojo, waiting to know every detail of one of their biggest friend's trip. Kisara, Kisa to most of them, was there for just twelve minutes and her ears were already aching with so many people talking at the same time with her.

"Ok. You'll talk one by one. You can ask anything you want, but..." She said a little louder when she saw her friends, especially her female friends, smile. "I'm not going to guarantee you that I'm going to aswer all of them." She slowly said with a big smirk on her face.The smile in the girls face faded away, making the boys smile with joy.

"Ok, then I'll start." Hillary said after recovering her posture, and while trying to not get stressed with the big smile/smirk in Tyson's face "How was it there?"

"Ok, from where can I begin? It was hot, Rio is just as beautiful as everyone says, but I just stayed there for a week and a half, so I can't tell much." She said stairing at the ceiling playing with her necklace between her fingers, a sign that she was daydreaming.

"Where did you stayed in the rest of the time?" asked Mariah, blushing because Rei decided to sit next to her.

"In the south, Rio Grande do Sul, there is where my parents' family lives" (A.N.:I'm not asking you to know how to speak this, I just wanted to put it here because is where I live, and I've never been in Rio de Janeiro, just my parents did) She said, still staring at the ceiling, raising an eyebrow, showing that she was probably remembering something that happened there.

"Where?" Tyson, Hillary, Rei, Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Max, Salima, Kane, Miguel and Mathilda all asked in unison.

"HAHAHAHA" Kisa finally stoped staring at the ceiling and started to laugh "You should see your faces!" She said when she stoped laughing. "Is in the very south of Brazil, it has a lot of culture, but it has more value in South America." She informed, finally staring at each one of them.

"Ooohhh!" They all exclaimed at the same time, making they giggle of themselfs. Kisa, smiling at their reaction, got up and went to the back where her backpack was.

"Ok everybody, listen up." She called them out in her normal commander voice, everyone turned their attention to her, and she notice it and already with a smirk in her face. "The ones that are informed about where to find a good beyblade part know that the best manufacturer of attack rings (A.N.: I think it's this way you call the so famous beyblade part that Tyson was always changing in his blade because he broke it.) is a factory that has its head office in São Paulo, I don't know about Tyson, but you all should know its a state of Brazil right beside Rio de Janeiro, so..." She opened her backpack and put her hand inside it and took out something that looked like it was some little presents tied up with rubber. "I took the freedom to buy you ALL a brand new attack ring."

With that everyone was already up and smiling eagerly, Emily and Kenny, the only ones that knew about the fame of this factory, were dumbfounded that they were actually going to have a part of their blade with their 'product'.

"I can't believe you actually bought us all something from _that_ place!" Kenny and Emily said together making Kisa giggle.

"Yeah, actually I did, but for your reaction I think that I'm not going to give you two yours, because I don't wanted it being throw away." She said with a big 'poor me,I spent so much money with these' face.

"NO! I want it!" They said together, again, running to Kisa. But didn't past unnotice by Kisa the look that Max sent to Kenny and then to everyone that giggled about the two of them(Kenny and Emily) throwing themselfs to Kisa, but being the way she was, she didn't say anything, but already put a note in her 'little computer inside her head' a.k.a. brain, that she was going to talk with Max about it, anyway he was like her brother.

"Ok ok, I was just kidding! Now let me explain how I divided them." She dragged the backpack to the center of the room and opened it "I packet them separated but, to don't have to write a name in each one, I put together , with a rubber, the ones from the same team." She looked at the one she had in her hand "This one is to the Saint Shields" She said throwing the little presents to Mariam, the only one from the SS there. "Oh, and for the Bladebreakers, I put each one with the last team you joined in the last World Tournament, like...Max!" She called him while picking another little presents from the backpack, this time they where packet in a paper with very 'I'm here' colors. "I put you with the All Starz" She said throwing them to him.

When she was about to pick another one from the backpack she stoped with her hand inside of it, her eyes looking at the ceiling and her mouth a little opened, a.k.a. her 'I'm thinking' expression. Everyone stopped what they were doing, they all already knew what that expression means, so they all wanted to know what she was going to say next. When she raised her eyebrows they were already with a smile on their faces "Oh yeah! I packet them with your favorite colors, actually the same color your blades are, which I deduced was your favorite color, that, by the way, is going to be the color of your new attack ring." She said all that very fast like she was going to forget about it if she didn't, but all the time she was staring at the ceiling, she only looked down when she heard some of them giggling, when she looked at them, they were all smiling a very 'I can't believe it' smile. She opened her mouth to ask what they were laughing about, when she sensed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ask." Max voice came from her behind her. Even knowing that even Max was with that smile she let it go and nodded "Enjoy!" Was everything she said before getting out of the way of those hungered bladers. Just then she notice that Max was still next to her with a incredulous smile. He only saw that she had already noticed him there after a few minutes.

"Hey Max." She said smilling at him when he finally looked at her with a big 'I didn't know you knew I was here' smile.

"Hey Kisa!" He almost yelled while throwing himself on her, again, and both of them on the floor.

"Max! You already did this today!" She said at the same time trying to contain her laugh.

"But I missed you sooooooo muuuuuuuuuch!" He said to her while sitting in his normal cat-like position with his cat-like smile.

"Hhhhmmmmm!" No one resisted to _that_, not even her. So to some's surprises, now she was the one throwing herself on Max, making they fall on the floor, again, but this time they were closer to it, so it wasn't that bad. "I missed you too!" She said after getting off him.

At this time everyone had already turned their faces to their new attack ring, it was normal to everyone to see that, Max throw them on the floor, Kisa tries to get angry, Max uses his smile and Kisa throw them on the floor, again. That happened every day, they were actually missing it, but once you see it, you don't have to see anymore, it is the same thing every time.

After about five minutes everyone was already with his/her new attack ring, it was just then that someone notice the only two little presents that were still on the backpack, unfortunately to the soon-to-be new owner of one of the two presents, Kisa was the one that notice them. She didn't even have to look twice to know for who they were. One was bloody red, and the other was navy blue...

**Kai's POV**

Oh man! That wasn't good. I think, just think, that I wasn't ready to see her again. Yeah, who would even consider the possibility that, me, Kai Hiwatari, wouldn't be ready for something, specially to see just a girl!

"_Just a girl,just?"_

OK! Talk with my so deared conscience isn't going to help right now. Actually this damn thing only apeared when _she_ left...

"I think this is yours." Shit! I can't believe it!She still can come next to me without I sensing her! ARGH! Yeah, I can recognize her voice even with my eyes closed, actually, I think I can recognize her voice from a mile away. Man I can't believe I became so depended on her! ARGH! all these thoughts took half of a second to be thought 

I just opened my eyes and there was she. A big smile on her face, her amazing green eyes were looking directly into my purple ones, and, again, I couldn't figure what were on them, she was the only person that could hide everything and anything from me, and I guess it's still the same way even now.

It was like we were staring at each other for hours, hours that had past too fast, and then she looked down. I, normally, would think of that as a sign of give up and would think that she was going to say something, but for odd some reason I didn't thought that, I just looked down too, and then I realized of what she was talking about. She, and now me too, was staring at two little packets, a navy blue was on top of a bloody red one.

"Take it. The blue one is yours and the red one is Tala's. I didn't bought anything to the others of your team because I never actually talked to them,so..." She said, to me her voice was more like a music, but anyway... "Come on! Take it!" Yeah, I guess I was reacting a little too slow for someone like me, but I just couldn't move! But I better do before she says _it_.

"Take it! Come on Kai!" Oh man, she said it! She said my name! She said my name in a way that I couldn't say hers since that day, in fact I couldn't say her name in any way since that day. I guess all this 'I don't fell anything' façade that I always showed made me need even more affection then the others, and the only person that actually ever gave me this, was her. I am soooo doomed!

And now I'm using her own words, great!

I just took them from her hand and our fingers brushed for a moment and then I could tell, something was wrong with her, I don't know what it is, it didn't look like sadness, well, at least not _only _sadness, there was something else, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I really don't know why, but all of a sudden I came up with the biggest courage and decided to ask her why she did that. Really, I didn't know from where it came but I was going to use it to ask her, even in front of everybody, and my voice didn't look like it was going to get out in a whisper, I really didn't want it to be a whisper. It's not like I was _mad _at her, I was sad. I thought we were happy, for the very first time I thought I was _making_ someone happy. And she looked happy, and I wanted to keep it. But I guess I was wrong.

When I was about to open my mouth to ask... "Hey FK, can you come over here for a sec?" Yeah, today is going to be the day when I'm going to talk with Rei about his girl, it wasn't the first time she ruined my chance to ask something important to Kisa. Maybe the right thing to do is talk directly with Pinky-girl since she isn't actually Rei's girl, _yet_. But I really don't enjoy talk with her, too much pink for me.

Oh-Kay! Now the train really got out of the tracks! Back to Kisa. Oh right. She wasn't there anymore.Yep, she was now with her friends and left me there. ARGH! Man, I'm becoming hopeless, because of a woman. Now I belive nothing is implossible, _nothing_.

**Kisara's POV**

ARGH! I really didn't like that, I felt something wrong there. I guess I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. But I could see the sadness in his eyes... I didn't know I could do such thing to him, he was Kai Hiwatari, after all! But I can't forget he is human too, I think that's the reason why he started to like me. I treated him like human, a normal person, with a different personality, that's all. But everyone else gave him the 'his-a-machine-he-doesn't-fell-anything' treatment. That probably hurted him, and I, seeing him as someone that can make mistakes, was his cure.

The cure that left him in the middle of the treatment. Oh great! Now I feel like the worst person in the world! During all this last month I felt bad for what I did to him. But I had to do that. For me, and for him.

**Normal POV**

"Hey girls what do you want?" Kisa asked when she reached the girls, Mariah and Mariam.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Both of them said with a waterfall of tears falling from their eyes and running to give Kisa a bear hug.

"You're sorry for what?" Was the only reply that Kisa could give before the two girls, abruptly, break the hug and Mariah takes Kisa by the shoulders, still "crying".

"We're sorry for interrupt your moment." She said very slowly, Kisa knew what was coming after that. "WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE!" Yeah, a yealing Mariah, it wasn't everybody that can get out of such situation still hearing. But since she wasn't one of the most patient person, you could hear her screams very often. 'Poor Rei!' Was everything that Kisa could thing on that moment, with her ears still a little deaf.

"What moment?" She asked when Mariah started to breath normally again and let go off her shoulders. But she soon notice that that wasn't the best question to be asked. Now, not only Mariah, but Mariam too, had a 'WHAT THE HELL!' look on her face. And that wasn't good.

"WHAT MOMENT?WHAT MOMENT?" Yeah, not good. Kisa only sighed. She actually missed that, but it still wasn't good to hear the two of them screaming. "I can't believe it!" Oh no, a indignant Mariam. Get out the way, I can start running any time. "Your little moment with Kai! Right there!" At that Kisa reacted.

"It wasn't a 'moment'" She replied blushing a little. "I was just giving him his and Tala's present. That's all." A little bit redder.

"You bought him a attack ring too?" Mariah asked with a disbelieve face.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let them without a present.What?" She asked in exasperation when she saw the girls face.

"Nothing. It's just that you said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world to give your ex-boyfriend a gift." Mariah said smirking just like Mariam was.

"You'll never get it" Kisa sighed with her eyes closed. The other two just laughed quietly. "But, anyway..." She opened her eyes to see if she got the attention of the other girls. "What did you want in the first place?"

"Oh yeah! I had already forgotten!" Mariam said laughing. "We were going to ask you if you hadn't bought anything to Hillary. She is a _little_ sad over there."

Kisa just looked at the point Mariam was indicading with her finger. Yep, there she was, sitting outside the dojo, hugging her legs. "I'm going there." Kisa said and ran to her backpack and picked something from a pocket on its lateral, and ran to Hillary.

"Hey Hillary!" She said when she reached the place Hillary was, hidding the little packet she had taken from her backpack in her back.

"Oh, hey Kisa." Was the only thing Hillary said and then turned back to stare at the little spring in the middle of the dojo's garden.

"I know that that spring is beautiful, but I didn't know you liked it so much." Kisa said while sitting next to Hillary. The only thing she got back from Hillary was a slowly nod. Kisa just sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Hey Hillary?"

"Hnnn"

"Please don't become a second Kai."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"That's ok. You didn't do anything." A big smile was in Kisa's face now. That was why she liked Hillary, even if she is mad at someone, she still wish for the best to happen to the person. "Look Hil, do you wanna see something?" She asked with a ghost of a smirk in her lips.

"Yeah, sure." Hillary replied while turnning to her right and putting her right leg on the porch and leaning on her right arm to see Kisa better.(A.N.: I'm calling porch the part of a japanese house that when you get out of a room, you go there, the porch, and then you go to the floor, ok, I have a picture of it, so if you want it just tell me and I send it by e-mail to you, ok, I'm terrible at explinations,¬¬, just to get it clear, it's the place where Tyson sat at to think about a fight or something, ok?)

Kisa took the packet from her back and held it out to Hillary with a big smile. "Here, take it." She said.

"What is this?" Hillary questioned eyeing the packet suspiciously.

"It's for you, it's what I bought for you in Brazil." Kisa said very simply, still holding the present Hillary didn't take.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it. You really bought something to me!" Hillary asked in disbelieve. Now she took the packet but didn't opened it, afraid that it wasn't hers.

"Of course I did, you're one of my best friends, just because you don't beyblade, yet, it doesn't mean you wouldn't get a present. I bought the same thing for the others, but for you I bought something special." Speaking very fast and with her eyes closed, it escapated from Kisa that Hillary had big waterfalls falling from her eyes, that were shinning by the way.

"I'm one of your best friends?" Kisa just opened her eyes and looked at the crying Hillary , and started to laugh.

"Of course you are." She finally manage to say when she controlled her laugh. "How could you not be? After all you did to me? And you're sooooooo adorable!" Yeah, you should be able to see by now, that Kisa wasn't a very strong person with cute people, throwing herself at Max **and** Hillarywas a sign that she hadn't changed.

"Really?" Was everything Hillary could say, not because Kisa was still hugging her very tight, but because she was really emotionated.

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you sooo much Kisa!" This time it was Hillary's turn to hug Kisa, they stayed that way, for some time, then both of them let it go.

"Hey!" Hillary exclaimed when she was about to open her present. "What did you mean with 'just because you don't beyblade, _yet_'?" A big smirk appeared on Kisa's face.

"Open it and you'll see." Was her only answer to a now surprised and eager Hillary. She watched bemused the way Hillary opened her present. _'I missed that. Oh my God, I got away from them for just a month and I act like it was years! I became too depended on them.'_ Were her only thoughts before Hillary's screams took her back to reality.She looked at the girl beside her. The only thing she could do was laugh, and she did.

Hillary was looking wide-eyed(A.N.: Is that right?) to her already opened present. She only took her eyes out of the present when she heard Kisa's laugh, she was going to ask why she was laughing, but figured that it was because of her face, so she looked back to the problem in her hands. Sorry, the present in her hands. "Uhm, Kisa, I think you got the wrong present." She said to her friend when she calmed down.

"Let me see. No, it's yours." Kisa with her calm voice a.k.a.:voice that irritate Tyson and Hillary, when she saw what was inside of the little box Hillary handed to her.

"It can't be, Kisa! This!" A accunsing finger pointed to the contents of the box. "Is a beyblade!" She took a orange launcher and beyblade from the box, and almost rubbed it on her friends face(A.N.:OK, two things.1) I really need to know the name of that thing that makes the launcher launchs the beyblade, and 2) for me Hillary's color is orange, not pink, Mariah is pink).

"Thank God. I would be more surprised if it wasn't." Then, again, the only thing she could do was laugh of Hillary's face. "Don't worry Hillary, everything is going to be fine, you'll see." When Hillary looked to Kisa and saw the smirk that was on her face, she knew her friend was up to something, and she was going to like it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was 7:00 PM and everyone started to go to the dining-room. Kisa was on her way too when someone called her name. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. She just stopped to signalize she had heard and was going to wait. The person started to give faster steps until step beside her (A.N.:Does that make any sense?).

"Hey."

"What's up, Rei?" She asked when they started to walk to the dining-room again.

"Not much. And you?" Rei asked trying to sound unconcerned. Keyword here: trying...

"The same."

"Hummm."

'_What a productive conversation'_ was the thought shared for the both teenagers. But Kisa knew very well the reason why Rei was so apprehensive.

"She was staring at you back there." She said with a bored voice, but Rei knew she liked to talk about these things.

"Really?" He asked looking at her, sounding more eager than he expected.

"Really. I thought you saw that. You were all red and your eyes were lighten up. Just like they are now." She added without being able to control the eagerness in her voice neither, she loved to talk about these things. And the fact Rei turned his face away trying to hide his red cheeks and the little 'smirk/smile' that had taken over his lips, only made she even more happy. "I really thought you had seen that." The only reply she got from Rei was a shake with his head, now turned to the floor. Silence took over them again, and only when they were almost in the dining-room, Rei stopped, and when Kisa, after copying his action, only received silence as a answer, decided to break the strange atmosphere. "Is there something you wanna say, Rei?"

"I...hum...it's just...I..." Rei mumbled, getting even redder, and the only thing you could see from his head now was the top of it, since he was looking _directly_ to the floor and his long bangs covered anything that could possibly be seen. He took a deep breath and looked up, just as red as before. "I wanted to ask you if you could help me with...something?"

"What is that 'something', Rei?" She knew he wasn't going to say 'something', but, being Rei, he was too shy about this kind of stuff and wouldn't ask something like 'that' directly.

Rei sighed before looking into Kisa's eyes with determination to get her help. "Mariah. I want you to help me with Mariah."

Kisa couldn't help but smile, he was really determined with it if he said what he wanted so fast, and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin his sudden courage. "How exactly?"

"To ask her out."

WOW! Now she was surprised, only a month away and Rei became the most courageous person in the dating stuff. OK, not the _most_, but for someone that took two months, yeah **two**, to realize he actually liked Mariah... That was a big improvement.

"OK Rei. I'll help you." She said grinning. "But, only tomorrow, now I'm too tired, and I can actually use some time of my night to thing about something. OK?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

And with that the both of them took back their walk to the dining-room, grinning like if there was no tomorrow.

But something they were completely oblivious about was the pair of purple orbs, starting to turn red with anger, watching them, not even a little bit happy.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SOOOOOOO! How was it? Good, bad, so so... Please review and tell me! PLEASE! If you don't review I won't have the motivation to keep writing it. So please review (I'm repeting myself¬¬)!

See ya!

BP


End file.
